Boku no Taiyou
by Betelgeuse Bellatrix
Summary: Hinata adalah tempat penuh cahaya. Naruto adalah mataharinya. Dan Naruto akan bersinar secerah mungkin untuk tempat penuh cahaya. Meskipun semakin cerah, semakin banyak sinar ultra ungu yang matahari hasilkan. Sinar yang dapat membunuh sang tempat penuh cahaya secara perlahan/AU/ for #NHTD #LoveandFalse #DeepDesire


Helaian indigo pendek tak beraturan itu bergerak melambai. Angin membawa helaiannya berkibar lembut. Kedua tangannya merentang membebaskan udara dalam paru-parunya. Wajahnya mendongak menyambut sang mentari yang bersinar begitu terik. Matanya menyipit bersama sebuah senyum bahagia yang ia sungging. Sebuah padang rumput dan pohon persik yang agung ditengah musim semi menjadi latar belakangnya.

"Ibu..."

Suara manis beresonansi pelan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tangannya ia turunkan, kepalanya ia tundukan untuk melihat sang pemanggil. Sesosok gadis kecil berambut pendek indigo-yang sama dengannya namun lebih rapi- yang berkimono menatapnya cemas. Ia terkekeh geli kemudian menyamakan tingginya dengan sang gadis kecil.

"Iya, Hinata-chan?"

"Nanti mata ibu sakit kalau menatap matahari begitu. Aku saja sakit, ibu kan juga Hyuuga, jadi pasti sama," ucap gadis itu. Mata uniknya yang sewarna perak dengan semburat lavender memancar cemas.

Wanita itu menggeleng, senyum ia kulum.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?" tanya sang Hinata kecil dengan heran.

"Karena ibu suka matahari."

Mata gadis bernama Hinata itu mengerjap. Ia juga suka matahari, tapi tak suka jika menatapnya begitu. Tiap kali ia menatap matahari, matanya pasti sakit, terkadang ia sampai menangis, lalu semua pandangannya pasti memutih. Ia tak suka, kata ibunya, itu karena mata Hyuuga yang dimilikinya. Mata yang sensitif pada matahari katanya. Memangnya apa itu sensitif? Hinata belum tahu, mungkin ia akan tanya pada ibunya nanti.

"Hinata juga suka, tapi tidak suka kalau menatap matahari yang itu, cerah dan silau sekali, bu," rajuknya dengan manis.

Sang ibu tertawa dengan sangat lembut. Tangan putihnya yang berhias beberapa warna keunguan-yang Hinata tak tahu itu apa- menangkup kedua pipi memerah milik Hinata. Matanya ia arahkan searah mata bulat Hinata. Ia kemudian tersenyum, senyum cerah sekali. Hinata kecil termangu.

"Kalau matahari yang ini tidak silau kan?"

Mata perak Hinata membelalak. Wajah ibunya terasa sangat cerah, hangat. Iya, seperti matahari, tapi ini tidak silau. Hinata bisa menatapnya lama, tidak sakit, Hinata suka. Sebuah anggukan semangat ia berikan yang kemudian disusul tawa indah dari sang ibu.

"Hinata-chan tahu, apa arti nama Hinata itu?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Ingat ya sayang, Hinata itu berarti tempat yang penuh dengan cahaya. Jadi, dimanapun Hinata nanti, Hinata harus kuat ya. Hinata harus menemukan matahari, meski ditempat gelap sekalipun. Hinata harus punya matahari agar bersinar. Janji ya Hinata-chan?"

"Um! Hinata janji ibu!"

* * *

Boku no Taiyou

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

For #NHTD8 #LoveandFalse #DeepDesire

Warn: AU, OOC, Typos, not much hurt.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ayo Hinata-chan!"

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng. Kimono yang ia pakai diremas begitu saja oleh tangannya yang gemetar ketakutan.

"Ck! Teman-teman sudah menunggu, tahu!" seru anak lelaki dibalik pagar yang setia berteriak kencang memanggil nama Hinata.

Anak lelaki itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu ketika sebuah gelengan lagi-lagi datang dari Hinata. Rambut kuningnya yang berantakan ia acak karena sebal. Tubuhnya kembali ia rapatkan pada pagar berjeruji untuk meraih kembali tangan gadis kecil itu.

"Ayolah Hinata-chan!"

"Ti-tidak Naruto-kun, kata Kou, mataharinya terlalu cerah, aku tidak mau."

Anak lelaki bernama Naruto itu menggeram. Surainya kembali ia acak. Kaki-kakinya menghentak tanah sebagai pelampiasan rasa sebal. Tangannya kecilnya kemudian ia masukan kedalam pagar jeruji. Menangkup wajah Hinata dengan paksa. Menabrakkan wajah itu dengan wajahnya dibalik pagar. Sang gadis kecil membelalak, wajahnya memerah dan berdenyut sakit akibat beradu dengan jeruji pagar.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang! Jangan lihat matahari! Lihat aku saja, tidak silau kan?"

Hinata membelalak, wajahnya yang sudah cukup memerah bertambah merah. Jantungnya berdetak kencang membuat gadis kecil itu hampir berteriak. Seolah disihir, kepalanya mengangguk pelan. Dan setelahnya Naruto melepaskan kepala Hinata. Suara riangnya bergemuruh. Tubuhnya menari lucu karena bahagia. Mau tak mau senyum kecil diterbitkan sang gadis.

"Baiklah! Aku panggil teman-teman dulu biar mereka membawa tangga untuk Hinata keluar ya! Tunggu, oke!" serunya dengan bahagia. Ia segera membalik tubuhnya dan berlari menjauh.

Hinata tersenyum. Kepalanya ia dongakan keatas menatap matahari yang bersinar. Kelopaknya langsung menutup sebagai refleks perlindungan terhadap mata. Hinata mengerjap, namun pandangannya justru memutih. Ia tak suka matahari. Bersusah payah ia mengembalikan pendangannya yang memutih dengan terus mengerjap. Ia kemudian menatap lurus kedepan, menatap Naruto yang masih dalam jangkauan penglihatannya. Anak lelaki itu berlari girang. Rambut kuningnya sewarna matahari. Bukankah sangat cerah? Iya, cerah, tapi tidak silau, tidak menyakitkan. Dan, Hinata suka.

"Ibu, Hinata punya matahari yang tidak menyakitkan."

.

.

.

"Hinata payah deh!"

"Iya ih! Ayo melompat!"

"Ayo."

Hinata merapatkan dirinya pada sisi lain pagar jembatan. Teman-temannya yang berbaju basah yang sedari tadi bersorak ramai berada disisi lainnya. Kimononya ia remas karena gugup. Ia terus menggeleng dan semakin merapat kepagar jembatan. Temannya masih berseru.

"Ck! Sini! Ayo!"

Gadis Hyuuga itu tersentak ketika sebuah tangan tan menariknya membawa tubuh mungil Hinata dalam panggulannya. Hinata berteriak dan menggeleng, ia bersikeras tak mau hingga-

BYUUUURRR

"Ahahahaha..."

"Hinata basah, yeay, hahaha..."

Sorak sorai anak-anak itu begitu kencang. Anak lelaki berambut pirang yang menjadi pelaku mendengus bangga. Tangannya ia gosok-gosok dibawah hidungnya, ia bangga. Kekehan keren ia coba lontarkan sebelum sebuah teguran dari gadis berambut merah muda membuat semua khawatir.

"Kok Hinata-chan tidak keluar?"

"Heee?"

Anak-anak itu merapat dan mencoba mendongak memastikan. Beberapa lainnya memanggil nama Hinata dengan kencang. Naruto gugup. Rasa bersalah menyerangnya. Dengan cepat kaki kecilnya menaiki pagar. Ia hendak melompat sebelum suara riang dibawah sana didengarnya.

"Ahahaha... Lagi! Ayo lagi! Hahahaha..."

Naruto terpaku. Wajah Hinata biasanya diisi raut takut dan khawatir, kini terlihat sangat bahagia. Tangannya mencipak air dengan keras. Tawanya terdengar nyaring dan sangat tulus. Senyum lebar dipasangnya seperti biasa ketika ia melihat Hinata yang selalu tertawa sebahagia ini jika bermain bersama.

"Wah, dia ketagihan."

"Ahahaha... Dasar Hinata-chan!"

"Ya ampun!"

"Ahahaha..."

Anak-anak kecil itu tertawa, mentertawakan gadis kecil yang sudah basah dibawah sana. Mereka dengan suara-suara melengkingnya melempar teriakan pada Hinata. Naruto tersenyum lebar. Kepalang tanggung sudah naik di pagar jembatan, ia hendak menceburkan dirinya sebelum sebuah tarikan kasar ia rasakan ditangannya.

Hinata tertawa bahagia. Ia tak lagi peduli pada kimono basahnya yang terasa sangat berat. Rambutnya yang sedikit panjang terurai basah, tak lagi tergulung indah seperti tadi. Mungkin uwabakinya sudah hanyut entah kemana. Ia tak peduli. Rasanya, semuanya terasa bebas. Meski mentari terasa terik, membuat matanya sakit, tapi ia merasa hangat. Ia merasa angin-angin musim semi bertiup menyapanya. Sejuknya air sungai yang mengalir melalui tubuh mungilnya serasa menyambutnya. Inikah rasanya bebas? Hinata kecil suka, sangat suka.

Kepala indigonya ia angka untuk melihat teman-temannya yang ia yakin masih tertawa. Namun apa yang dilihatnya membuat mata khas Hinata membelalak. Disana, seorang pria paruh baya dengan baju tradisional tengah menarik seorang anak kecil. Meski silau, Hinata bisa melihatnya, lelaki kecil itu, Naruto, mentarinya, kebebasannya. Dan pria paruh baya itu adalah ayahnya. Hinata bergegas.

"Kau yang membawa Hinata keluar?"

Tubuh kecil Naruto bergetar takut akibat desisan tajam lelaki seumur ayahnya itu. Bibirnya ia gigit sebagai pelampiasan rasa takut. Mata putih membuat Naruto kenal siapa sosok menyeramkan ini. Ia melirik kebelakang pada teman-temannya-meminta bantuan. Namun, sekumpulan anak itu merapatkan diri satu sama lain-takut.

"Kau siapa berani membawa Hinata keluar?"

Naruto ingin menangis, ia takut.

"Ayaaah..."

Hinata kecil berlari, berdiri diantara pria yang ia panggil ayah dengan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun tidak salah ayah, hiks, Hinata yang mau keluar, Hinata mau bebas, hiks," Hinata menangis. Ia bersujud pada kaki ayahnya. Isakannya terdengar memilukan, membuat hati yang mendengarnya iba. Ia ciumi kaki ayahnya berkali-kali, memohon ampun, karena ia tahu apa yang akan ayahnya lakukan.

Namun, pria berambut panjang itu tetap diam. Auranya semakin tak bersahabat. Jarinya bergerak membentuk isyarat. Dua orang bermata putih berpakaian tradisional dibelakangnya mendadak maju, mengambil kedua lengan Hinata. Menyeret gadis kecil yang bahkan tak mampu berdiri. Hinata kecil meronta, menangis.

"Hinata minta maaf ayah..."

"Hinata tidak akan lakukan lagi, hiks..."

"Ayaaahh... Hinata janji..."

"Hiks, tadi, Hinata hanya ingin bebas, hiks..."

Langkah ayah Hinata terhenti. Badannya ia balik menghadap sang gadis kecil yang meraung, menangis mengais maaf. Matanya berkilat gelap. Tangannya yang bersembunyi dibalik lengan, ia keluarkan. Bukan tangan kosong, sebuah gunting perak berkilat digenggamannya.

Crraaasshhh

Dan Hinata kecil hanya bisa membelalak ketika rambut setengah keringnya berhambur terbawa angin. Matanya memanas. Rambutnya tak lagi berat, rambutnya tak lagi panjang,

"Rambut panjang adalah lambang Hyuuga. Hyuuga tak butuh kebebasan. Rambut panjangmu yang bebas adalah kebebasanmu. Dan sekarang semuanya telah terbawa angin, berhentilah bicara omong kosong."

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam ketika rambut indigo itu menerpa wajahnya. Rambut indigo, rambut Hinata, lambang kebebasannya. Ia benci dirinya, ia benci kenapa ia harus lemah dan tak bisa menolong Hinata. Tubuhnya ia jongkokan, tangannya mengambil helai-helai indigo itu. Meremasnya, merasakan begitu banyak memori disana. Dan disana, Naruto bisa merasakan, ada tawa Hinata ketika ia terjun dari jembatan, ada tawa Hinata ketika ia berbagi bento buatan ibunya dengan Hinata, ada banyak tawa disana. Tapi, yang ia lihat sekarang adalah tangis jelek dari gadis jelek berambut jelek yang sangat jelek dimata Naruto.

Naruto kecil tak mengerti. Tapi rasanya ia mau menangis. Ia ingin melihat lagi senyum manis Hinata, ingin mendengar tawanya, dan ingin menolongnya. Tunggu, bukankah Hinata selalu tertawa jika bersamanya? Tangan kecoklatannya menggenggam helaian rambut itu dengan erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ada sebuah janji yang terselip disana. Janjinya untuk Hinata. Janji yang hanya ia titipkan pada Tuhan. Janji merekahkan senyum gadis menyedihkan itu. Janji untuk selalu menjadi mataharinya.

Naruto bangkit, menebarkan senyum lebarnya. Tangannya yang menggengam helaian indigo Hinata melambai antusias. Pita suaranya ia pacu untuk berteriak.

"ESOK MAIN LAGI YA, HINATA-CHAAANN..."

Hinata hanya tertawa ketika ia main bersama Naruto dengan teman-temannya kan?

.

.

.

"Tuh kan! Nanti wajahmu tak akan berbentuk lagi loh!"

Pemuda dengan gakuran itu menggerutu. Tangan tannya dengan kaku menepuk-nepuk kapas dingin beralkohol pada kulit pipi gadis dihadapannya. Sang gadis yang memakai kimono-yang telah berantakan- merajuk. Bibirnya menggerutu entah apa. Dan yang bisa pemuda itu lakukan hanya terkekeh lalu mendorong jidat sang gadis dan membuat tubuh si gadis terayun bersama ayunan yang ia duduki.

Pemuda bersurai kuning cerah tertawa lebar bersama tawa sang gadis. Tubuhnya ia dudukan diayunan sebelah sang gadis. Hanya duduk, ia lebih suka begini, diam memperhatikan gadis berambut indigo panjang yang mengayun ayunannya dengan kencang sembari tertawa lepas. Dan ia tak memungkiri, hatinya menghangat saat itu.

"Rasanya lukaku tidak ada apa-apanya," teriak sang gadis. Ia bicara ketika tubuhnya masih terombang-ambing ayunan.

Kaki yang tanpa alas menapak tanah. Lalu kemudian mendorong tubunya untuk berayun lagi. "Rasanya sepadan dengan rasa bahagia bersama Naruto-kun!"

Kepalanya mendongak menatap matahari sore yang silau, ia tak sanggup. Dan ia lebih memilih menoleh kearah sang pemuda-Naruto. Cerah, tapi tak silau. "Karena Naruto-kun adalah kebebasan dan matahariku. Pukulan ayah tak ada apa-apanya dibanding rasa hangat yang Naruto-kun berikan!"

Dan Naruto tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia bangga, tentu saja.

"Tentu saja! Makanya lihat aku saja! Aku satu-satunya mentarimu, ingat! Jangan pedulikan rasa sakit! Aku akan memberimu banyak sekali kebebasan!"

Dan Naruto mulai melupakan kembali luka-luka Hinata. Kenapa ia harus peduli? Hinata saja tak masalah. Naruto tidak egois. Ia hanya ingin tawa Hinata. Tawa artinya bahagia kan?

.

.

.

Hinata terbatuk, dadanya terasa sangat sesak dan sakit. Dan apa-apaan ini? Matanya juga ikut memburam? Ayahnya masih berdiri angkuh menatapnya. Ia kembali memasang kuda-kuda khas Hyuuga. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya-berusaha mengusir rasa pusing. Tubuhnya ia paksa bangkit, lagipula luka-luka ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Ia sudah terbiasa sejak ia mengenal yang namanya kebebasan. Semakin beranjak dewasa, ia semakin banyak belajar. Semakin dewasa pula semakin banyak rahasia yang terungkap.

Ia belajar banyak. Belajar bertahan hidup. Belajar untuk tak menjadi seperti ibunya yang mati ditangan orang yang ia panggil ayah. Belajar untuk tetap membiarkan rambutnya memanjang. Belajar untuk membebaskan diri dari hitamnya peraturan klan.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan untuk tak keluar?" ucap Hiashi. Pria itu bicara dengan tenang. Matanya menatap tajam sang putri yang masih tak mampu berdiri, terbatuk dengan keras.

"Dengar, Hyuuga hidup dibawah bayang-bayang, tak ada matahari. Negara ini, negara yang harus kita lindungi dan kita, Hyuuga, adalah pilar penting, pondasi bawah tanah. Tak boleh keluar, tak boleh menampakan diri. Dan kau adalah bagian dari Hyuuga, Heiress Hyuuga."

Hinata ingin menangis. Ia tak lagi peduli dengan apa yang ayahnya katakan. Ia muak. Segala tentang klan, negara, pondasi, akar, kegelapan, bayang-bayang. Ia tak perduli. Dirirnya hanya ingin bebas, merasakan sinar matahari menerpanya, karena ia bukan Hyuuga, ia Hinata.

"Aku bukan Hyuuga, aku Hinata!" ucapnya begitu lirih. Batuk masih setia mengiringinya.

"Kau sama saja dengan ibumu, dan mungkin, nasib kalian juga akan sama."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak suka ketika ibunya dibawa dalam percakapan.

"Aku berbeda! Aku tidak akan mati seperti ibu."

Tawa lelaki paruh baya itu menggema. Lantas ia turunkan kuda-kudanya. Ia masih terkekeh memandang Hinata yang terduduk dilantai kayu. Memandang satu-satunya putri yang ia punya.

"Lihat saja, kaulah yang akan mati karena matahari seperti ibumu."

.

.

.

Hinata mengerang tak nyaman ketika ia menidurkan tubuhnya difuton. Meski luka-luka itu telah cukup membaik akibat obat oles khas Hyuuga, namun tidak dengan organ dalamnya. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana dadanya terasa amat sakit ketika terbatuk, dan bahkan kadang-kadang ketika ia bernapas. Lambungnyapun akhir-akhir ini terus menolak apa yang coba ia asup. Punggungnya kadang-kadang terasa sangat sakit ketika terlalu banyak berdiri.

Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya meleleh. Ia memandang sebuah pigura foto kecil-bahkan ukurannya pun tak sampa cm- yang berada disampingnya. Foto yang selalu ia bawa, foto yang selalu ia simpan, foto yang selalu ia coba sembunyikan. Sebuah foto dengan gambar seorang wanita dengan senyum menawan dan rambut yang amat sangat pendek tak beraturan. Wajahnya pucat dengan tulang pipinya yang menonjol. Foto terakhir sang ibu, mataharinya.

Ia masih ingat, beberapa hari setelah foto itu diambil, ibunya meninggal. Membuat hidup Hinata kecil menjadi gelap. Bahkan Hinata ingat, itu adalah hari dimana tak ada satupun yang menangis selain Hinata. Tak ada yang berduka untuk seorang Hikari Hyuuga, sang pembangkang klan-begitu mereka menyebutnya. Segala tentang wanita itu dihapuskan dari klan dan dari hidup Hinata. Membuat gadis kecil itu kehilangan mataharinya. Membuatnya meredup, meringkuk dalam gelap.

Klan. Kata itu terkadang membuatnya muak. Mereka adalah klan dengan kekuatan mata unik. Mereka bilang, klan Hyuuga adalah keturunan murni dari klan hebat dizaman dahulu. Hinata tak ingat apa nama klan itu bahkan ia tak memperhatikan ketika dulu gurunya bercerita. Mereka memiliki kekuatan mata bernama Byakugan. Mata istimewa yang bisa melihat benda jauh bahkan menembus benda mati. Mereka juga mengatakan jika mata inipun dapat meilhat kebohongan. Hinata tak tahu, karena ia belum dapat membangkitkannya-atau justru tak mau. Karena inilah, pemerintah Jepang dimasa sekarang menyembunyikan Hyuuga, menempatkannya sebagai klan istimewa, senjata rahasia.

Dan entah bagaimana, klan ini menerimanya begitu saja, sekali lagi Hinata tak paham. Dan konsekuensinya adalah larangan kebebasan. Mereka boleh bebas memang, namun harus tetap bersembunyi. Menjauh dari kerumunan, menjauh dari hingar bingar dunia, menjauh dari matahari diatas sana. Dan mereka yang melanggar, adalah ancaman. Dan ibunya adalah salah satunya. Dan mungkin Hinata adalah calon ancaman pula.

Namun ia bertekat untuk hidup bebas, untuk merasakan matahari. Dirinya adalah Hinata-tempat penuh cahaya. Meski matanya tak mampu menatap sang raja surya diatas sana, ia masih memiliki mataharinya. Matahari yang tak akan menyakitinya, matahari yang akan membuatnya tetap hidup, Naruto.

Lelaki itu dulunya hanyalah anak biasa dari kota yang tak jauh dari mansion Hyuuga. Dahulu, anak itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu mengintip kedalam mansion. Hinata sering melihatnya melongok lucu dari pagar jeruji besi dibelakang mansion. Kematian ibunya membuat Hinata kecil menjadi suram. Tak sepatah katapun pernah ia ucapkan. Hingga anak hiperaktif itu dengan lucu memanggil dirinya dengan "Hinata"-tempat yang penuh dengan cahaya. Yang pada akhirnya membawa Hinata dalam kehidupan yang baru.

Hinata masih ingat bagaimana dengan semangat, Naruto kecil berteriak memaksa Hinata untuk menatapnya sebagai matahari yang tidak silau. Kala itu mereka kembali bertemu dihalaman belakang mansion. Masih dibatasi dengan jeruji besi. Ia bilang karena rambutnya kuning seperti matahari tapi tak silau, ketika Hinata bercerita tentang matanya. Disanalah Hinata kecil menemukan kembali cahaya hidupnya, memberinya harapan untuk terus melanjutkan.

Dan sedetikpun anak lelaki itu tak membiarkannya murung. Setiap hari, ia akan datang membawa tangga panjang. Menyuruh Hinata keluar, membebaskan dirinya, tawanya. Narutolah yang mengenalkannya pada banyak teman yang hingga kini bersamanya. Narutolah yang menuntunnya ketika belajar sepeda, Narutolah yang memegang tangannya ketika ia belajar berenang. Ia lah yang menerangi kebebasan kecil Hinata. Ia tak perlu menatap matahari diatas sana yang bisa menyakitinya. Ia hanya perlu menutup seluruh inderanya dan membiarkan matanya hanya menatap Naruto, mataharinya. Dan segalanya akan menjadi bercahaya.

Ia hanya perlu Naruto. Hanya dengannya, Hinata yakin ia akan hidup. Sakitnya kali ini bukanlah apa-apa. Selama Naruto bersamanya, meneranginya, memegang tangannya, membawanya dalam kebebasan, maka Hinata tak butuh apapun. Karena yang dibutuhkan tempat penuh cahaya hanya sebuah matahari. Yang dibutuhkan Hinata hanyalah Naruto.

.

.

.

Wajah Hinata memerah. Kimononya ia remas dengan erat. Rasa panas menjalar dari mulut penuhnya yang terkatup. Tangan tan besar itu masih membekap mulut Hinata agar apa yang gadis itu tahan tak menyembur keluar. Kepala indigo Hinata menggeleng berulang. Air mata sudah menggenang minta dikeluarkan.

"Tahan dong Hinata!" seru Naruto. Lelaki itu tergelak besama beberapa kawan-kawan mereka.

"Baru juga 30 detik, Hinata," gerutu lelaki bermata vertikal pecinta anjing-Kiba.

"Aku saja bisa kok!" gadis berambut pirang bersungut-sungut.

Beberapa orang yang mengelilingi meja itu ikut tertawa sembari menyemangati sang gadis indigo. Naruto yang membekap Hinata menatap jam tangannya. Raut wajahnya gemas dan nampak senang. Dan ketika jam itu berbunyi-alarm- Naruto dengan senyum lebar melepas bekapannya. Ia kemudian berteriak riang ketika mulut Hinata menyemburkan sesuatu yang mengenai wajahnya.

"Hebat Hinata-chan! Hahahaha..."

Hinata dengan wajah merah meraih botol mineral bagiannya. Ia meneguk dengan cepat dengan diiringi tawa teman-temannya. Namun, tak semuanya, ada seorang gadis berambut merah muda menatapnya khawatir. Belum puas, Hinata kembali mengambil botol lainnya. Wajahnya berkeringat, bibirnya memerah, riasannya sudah hancur luluh lantah.

Sang gadis musim semi menengok sahabat kuningnya yang masih tertawa. Bibir berbalut pelembab bibir itu berkedut sebal. Dengan sikutannya ia memaksa Naruto untuk menatapnya.

"Bukankah ini terasa berlebihan, Naruto?"

"Apanya sih Sakura-chan?" jawab Naruto sebal.

"Bakpao dengan 7 cabai rawit itu menyiksa, lihat Hinata!" Sakura menggeram kesal. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar tak peka. Namun bukan hanya itu yang ia cemaskan, pipi tirus Hinata dan beberapa luka lebam membuatnya khawatir. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini Sakura sering melihat Hinata bersama mereka. "Ia juga lebih sering bermain bersama kita akhir-akhir ini, juga luka lebamnya.."

Naruto sejenak menatap Hinata. Gadis itu masih berusaha menghilangkan pedas dalam mulutnya dengan mengambil apapun dimeja untuk dimakan. Lelaki itu mengakui, ia melihat luka Hinata yang semakin bertambah tiap kali mereka berjumpa. Tapi, Ya Tuhan, tolong lihatlah bagaimana wajah itu berbinar saat ini. Atau dengarlah tawa bahagia yang nyaring itu. Apanya yang patut dikhawatirkan?

"Hinata bahagia kok, apanya yang harus dikhawatirkan?"

Dan Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Ia menatap Naruto khawatir. Hanya satu pemikiran yang bisa ia utarakan.

"Bagaimana jika Hinata mati karenamu?"

.

.

.

Naruto menikmati tawa Hinata dibelakangnya. Sepeda yang ia kayuh dipercepatnya. Hinata berteriak kencang ketika sepeda itu menuruni jalanan landai dengan sangat cepat. Naruto tertawa kencang ketika cengkraman dibahunya menguat. Jalanan landai semakin habis, lalu kemudian ditariknya kuat sang tuas rem membuat sepeda itu berdecit ketika tak lagi melaju.

Hinata dibelakangnya masih tertawa. Sang pemuda pirang menilik sedikit untuk melihat ekspresi sang gadis indigo. Wajah lembut itu dibalut tawa ceria. Kedua matanya menyipit akibat tawanya. Bulir-bulir air mata bahkan tak segan untuk menampakan diri membiaskan cahaya matahari, membuat wajah manis itu bersinar cerah tanpa noda.

Sejenak diingatnya ucapan Sakura. Luka-luka lebam itu entah kenapa semakin nampak jika dilihat sekilas. Beberapa di lengannya-yang sempat tersingkap- nampak membiru hampir menghitam. Bola mata itu nampak semakin cekung meski terlihat berbinar. Wajah indah itu semakin muat untuk tangkupan tangannya. Sesaat hatinya khawatir. Apa gadis ini baik-baik saja?

Naruto tak menyanggah jika Hinata akhir-akhir semakin melemah fisiknya. Terkadang ia melihat Hinata mencengkeram dadanya ketika bernapas. Ada rasa tak nyaman dalam dirinya ketika melihat sang gadis meringis kesakitan. Ia tak menampik ada sebuah perasaan ingin melindungi, ingin membuatnya bahagia, sebuah rasa yang mereka sebut cinta.

Bersama Hinata, ia merasa penting. Bersama Hinata, ia merasa dibutuhkan. Dan bersama Hinata, ia merasa harus hidup. Gadis inilah yang untuk pertama kalinya membuatnya merasa bukan manusia biasa, ia merasa spesial. Ketika mereka pertama berjumpa, Naruto merasa Hinata adalah sesuatu yang indah, namun saat itu tak indah. Ia tak mengenal Hinata, namun ia gunakan kata Hinata untuk memanggil sang gadis kecil suram. Naruto terkekeh mengingat dirinya yang begitu bodoh waktu itu.

Namun siapa sangka, Hinata adalah benar namanya. Namun, kala itu ia nampak suram, membuat Naruto kecil tanpa pikir panjang menyuruh sang gadis untuk hanya melihatnya sebagai matahari, hanya dirinya. Dan ketika tawa-tawa bahagia Hinata mencapai gendang telinganya, ia sejenak lupa untuk bernapas. Ia sejenak lupa kata berbagi, ia sejenak lupa kata peduli. Tawa itu begitu indah. Naruto buta, ia egois. Naruto suka tawa Hinata. Sangat suka. Dan ia akan membuat tawa itu selalu ada, bagaimanapun caranya, bagaimanapun konsekuensinya. Karena hanya Narutolah matahari Hinata. Hinata adalah tempat penuh cahaya. Naruto adalah mataharinya. Dan Naruto akan bersinar secerah mungkin untuk tempat penuh cahaya. Meskipun semakin cerah, semakin banyak sinar ultra ungu yang matahari hasilkan. Sinar yang dapat membunuh sang tempat penuh cahaya secara perlahan.

 **XXXXX**

* * *

Merasa familiar dengan adegan jembatan? Ya, saya mengambilnya dari anime Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso. Adegan legend bagi saya. Adegan yang membuat saya jatuh cinta sama friendship Tsubaki-Kousei-Watari. I really love the ending. I'm glad Kaori died.

Eh, malah ngebahas fandom sebelah, wakakaka...

Jadi disini, Hyuuga itu hampir mirip seperti Ne pimpinan Danzo ya. Idk, is this fic feel much hurt? Or not? Saya buat dalam sistem kebut semalam*kebiasaan* Tugas-tugas begitu menumpuk, tragedy sekali.

Happy NaruHina Tragedy Day(NHTD) minna-san! Mari kenang betapa haru birunya perjuangan kedua insan ini!

Oh ya! Selamat OSPEK bagi yang menjalankannya^^ Dan selamat jadi kakak kelas kalian semua! Stop Bullying ya!

Love,

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

* * *

"Ayo Hinata! Kau lambat sekali!"

Naruto berteriak dari atas bukit. Mata birunya memandang Hinata yang terengah-sesekali terbatuk keras- mendaki bukit. Ia tersenyum girang ketika tawa Hinata terdengar. Tawa itu begitu pelan dan terkadang tersengal. Naruto mengernyit tak suka kemudian.

"Ayo Hinata! Tertawa dong! Menyenangkan begini kok!" ujarnya kesal.

Hinata yang masih berjuang mendaki bukit mengangguk antusias. Ia kemudian tertawa lepas, melepaskan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi didadanya. Naruto tertawa riang bersorak dengan kencang membuat Hinata semakin tertawa. Ia senang, senang sekali.

"A-aku akan se-segera sampai!"

"Yosh!"

Naruto gemas menatap Hinata yang tertatih. Lihat gadis itu, nampak sangat bahagiakan? Tawanya saja sangat menyenangkan. Dan itu karena siapa? Naruto membanggakan diri untuk itu. Tawa Hinata adalah segalanya. Jadi Hinata harus tertawa. Tunggu, mana tawa itu? Naruto melihat Hinata. Gadis itu tersungkur, menelungkup ditanjakan bukit yang berumput. Gadis itu diam. Naruto tak suka, mana tawanya?

"Hinata! Jangan seenaknya tidur! Ayo tertawa! Hahahaha..."

"Katanya lukamu tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan rasa bahagia bersamaku!"

"Bangun dong Hinata!"

"Hahahahaha..."


End file.
